club_penguin_famous_penguinsfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Club penguin famous penguins Wiki
'List of Meetable Characters' *Rockhopper ( when his ship comes at a party you can meet him at that party ) *Cadence ( always come to dicose party ) *Yarr ( when his ship comes at a party you can meet him at that party ) *Lolz ( always come to dicose party ) *Gary the Gadget Guy ( alawy at Hallowen party and his avenchers ) *Penguin Band ( always at music party ) **Franky ( always at music party ) **G Billy ( always at music party ) **Petey K ( always at music party ) **Stompin' Bob ( always at music party ) *Aunt Arctic ( always at christmas and advenchers party ) Sensei (Formerly known as "??????") ( always at september party ) *Rookie ( always at april party ) *Gariwald VII ( always at halloween partys ) *Herbert P Bear 'list of famous Characters in Club Penguin easy to meet' *maxman ( always at 1 green box several ) *red head ( always at 2 green box several ) *Yarik7 ( always at 1 green box several ) *Yuki233 ( always at 3 several ) *Coolpool79 ( always at sleet several ) *Zznq07 ( always at sleet several ) *Gracer8 ( always at sleet several ) *Mrcool7700 ( always at 1 green box several ) *Tank man ( always at 1 green box several ) *Ru115 ( always at 1 green box several ) *yxw13 ( always at christmas several ) *Alex ( always at 3 green box several ) *Spider ( always at 4 green ) *Mimo 777 ( always at 4 green box several ) 'List of Official Famous Penguins' *Rockhopper *Gary the Gadget Guy *Aunt Arctic *Cadence *Penguin Band **Franky **G Billy **Petey K **Stompin' Bob *Sensei (Formerly known as "??????") *Rokkie *PH *CeCe *Rocky *Herber P. Bear (although he's not actually a Penguin) 'Semi-famous Penguins' *Bambadee *Jet Puck Guy (Elite Penguin Force) *Director of the P.S.A *Dancing Penguin *Rory *Dot *Owner of the Coffee Shop *Hydro Hopper Driver *Blue Tour Guide *Gift Shop Manager *Pizza Chef *Jet Pack Surfer *Sport Shop Owner *DJ Player (Character)|DJ Player *101 Days of Fun Characters *Coffee Shop Barista *Gift Shop Owner *Secret Agent *Purple Penguin|Boss of the Pizza Parlor 1 *Griffnators *The Four Ninjas *The Aqua Penguin 'Moderators' *Billybob *Gizmo (formerly) *rsnail (formerly) *Happy77 (formerly) *Screenhog (formerly) *Businesmoose *Tour Guide (moderator)|Tour Guide *Polo Field *Spike Hike 'Other Famous Penguins' *Smulley *RodgerRodger *Bambadee *Ghosts *Scrooge *Suneroo *DanielD 'Elite Agents (Penguins)' *G *Dot *PH the Puffle Handler *Jet Pack Guy *Rookie *Gary the Gadget Guy *Dancing Penguin (DS) 'Elite Puffles' *Flare *Flit *Blast *Bouncer 'Famous Creatures (excluding Penguins)' *Pufflel *Yarr *Keeper of the Boiler Room *Keeper of the Stage *Great Puffle Circus Ringmaster *Elite Puffles *Herbert P. Bear *Klutzy *Destructo *Ed McCool *Flare *Puffle Rescue's Bat in Level 7 *Lolz Cadence's Purple Puffle | puffle 'Evil Characters' *Herbert P. Bear *Klutzy *Test Bots *Ultimate Proto-Bot 10000 *Ye Knight's Quest 2 Robot Dragon *Ye Knights Quest 3 Hydra Bot *Scorn the Dragon King *Destructobot 'Visitors' *CeCe at Musical Jam 2012 also better known as Make Your Mark: Ultmate Jam *Rocky at Musical Jam 2012 also better known as Make Your Mark: Ultmate Jam 'photos of mascots' 225px-Penguin Band (2011).png|penguin band in the game Sensei real.png|sensie in the game PH in game avatarD.png|PH in the game 225px-Clothing Sprites 4752wiki.png|Herbert in the game Rookie In-Game.png|rookie in the game Rockhopper with Yarr wiki.png|rockhopper in the game Cadence In-Gamew.png|cadence in the game Aunt Arctic wiki.png|aunt arctic in the game WikiGary In-Game.png|gary in the game 225px-CP Character lineup.png|all the penguins in the game 'photos os mods' Mod.jpg|rsnail Mod1.png|billybob ( left ) Mod4.png|screenhog Mod2.png|happy77 ( left ) Mod6.png|new mod Mod5.png|new mod Mod7.png|ninja 'photo of mascots signatures' S9.png|Franky's old Signature S8.png|Petey K's old Signature S7.png|Stompin' Bob's old Signature S6.png|G Billy's old Signature S5.png|Rookie's Signature S4.png|Cadence's Signature S3.png|Aunt Arctic's Signature S17.png|Dots Signature S16.png|Rocky's Signature S15.png|CeCe's Signature S14.png|PH Signature S13.png|petey k new Signature S12.png|G Billy's new Signature S11.png|Franky's new Signature S.png|Rockhopper Signature S1.png|gary Signature S0.png|Stompin' Bob's new Signature 'pictures of new in club penguin' Cp new stamp.png|new stamps in 2014 or 2016 Cp new penguin.png|protobot new like herbert Cp new penguin colour.png|new colour Cp new penguin colour 1.png|new colours Cp new stamps.png|cece and rocky stamp new in 2016 Cp new puffles.png|epf puffles new in 2016 Cp new penguin 1.png|kuzty background Cp new puffle 2.png|epf puffles new in 2016 Cp new puffle 1.png|epf puffles new in 2016